pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Number One! Dreamy Prince and Princess 2018 Interview ~Hanasaki Sumire~
Gatou Ari—Symphonata Production's own AI staff will be the one to introduce the sessions and ask the given questions, including some of her own. ---- Ari: The 1st week of the Dreamy Prince and Princess 2018 is currently being held. It showcased us questions that our participating idols have to answer and we are also permitted to add some questions on our own. Without further ado, let's get started with the first session, which will be featuring our flower-loving, number one idol, Hanasaki Sumire. ---- Sumire's Interview START!!! ---- Where are you from? Sumire: Planet Earth, where else? Serious talk, eversince I was young, I live in Japan. Curious to ask. How was old Japan like? Sumire: Old Japan is not that, how can you put this into words, vibrant as Japan now. Idols back on my day don't focus much on fashion or variations in their songs. Plus technology was not a thing back then either so idols from Japan were not recognized internationally. Sounds kinda boring but it's true. Geez...I'm glad you were able to adapt the modern-day idol system here in PriPara. How difficult was it? Sumire: Not that difficult I supposed. I find it hard to believe how much changes the idol world has gone through and that an amusement park called PriPara features quite advanced technology. Yurika and I decided to find out about it. Yes, I find it confusing with all the PriPass and how Cyalume coords work but I find it pretty easy once I keep being an idol there. Idols nowadays depend on technology for special effects. What's your dream? Sumire: To become the top idol above everyone else. I may be Divine Idol already but still, I want to be that only person to stand on the top! Any idols you look up to? Sumire: I don't have any. In fact, I want to be the one whom they look up to. What about Ginga Inori? You two make an amazing student-teacher pair. Sumire: To answer that, I'm the teacher and Inori is my student. Though she may be considered as the Top Idol of Symphonata Pro, I'm still a veteran before her. How can you say, you are a veteran? Sumire: It's sort of a long story. My life is dedicated to becoming an idol and was until an accident occured. Now that I was given another chance, I have a mission to fulfill, which is to bring back that old fun in becoming an idol. Can you tell the new idols on what your exact age is? Sumire: Guys, to be honest, I'm actually 65. It's also a long story why I look like a 12 year old. Acting like one is just me. What's your favorite brand? Why? Sumire: I fell in love with my initial brand, Fortune Party, because their coords have some old-school checks on it. Any favorite coords from that brand? Sumire: The Fresh Check Idol Coord! I remember it's one of the first coords I performed her in PriPara. Why did you became an idol? Sumire: To showcase how awesome I am! Well, to inspire others also that being an idol is not all about competition and stuff because that's what the real world is about. Why did you join Symphonata Productions? Sumire: To accompany Yurika and enhance her idol talent. I can teach her but she needs the modern teachings. Symphonata Productions is a place where idols can train themselves, learn to self-produce (even if they hire managers) and make friends. Fits Yurika's "I can do it alone" motto. What about you? What benefit did you get from joining Symphonata Pro? Sumire: I was able to learn how idols work in these modern times. What are your feelings, now that you're doing this for the contest? Sumire: I feel privileged that my fans could at least get to know something about me and my rivals too...oh and prez and her friends too! Ari: Okay! That was a nice interview Sumire. What can you say to the hosts, your rivals and other people who are watching/reading this now? Sumire: I just want to say thank you for supporting me throughout my idol years and I hope to see my fans support me, their number one idol, through this competition. Well, to prez and the gang, thank you for the event. I'm really enjoying this! Ari: And that concludes Sumire's part of the interview. Now that is one down and 25 more idols to go. ---- Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Interviews